Rainbow Laces
by Jaeva
Summary: Years after the Russian World Championships Ian returns to Russia to finally settle things with his old team mates. Rated M for swearing, homophobia and references to violence. I'm erring on the side of caution here as this is a fanfiction about views on homophobia. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE - Please Read - I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters. I also do not agree with homophobia. This is merely an exploration of homophobia and differing views regarding sexual tolerance, acceptance and (in this case) the lack of it. The Demolition Boys are my favourite characters and I like putting them in situations that put their abbey conditioning to the test. Let's be honest, Balkov wasn't a nice man and I like watching the D-Boys squirm. Plus Ian never gets enough fanfic time and I think he's hilarious.**

Ian walked into the square slowly with his hands in his pockets. It had been a long time since he had been back in Russia and he wasn't really comfortable with the place at all now.

His breath was visible on the air in front of him, something he didn't experience all that often in the warmer clime he lived in now, but it certainly brought back memories of his time at the abbey. He remembered the freezing cold stone corridors, the endless training, the shouting of the guards, his friends and teammates…he pulled himself up sharply. Sometimes it was no good to dwell on old times.

He glanced at the massive bulk of the Kremlin that towered over him and grimaced. He'd disliked the damn structure then and he bloody hated it now. It was too imperious. A lay over from Russia's decadent and frankly pointless past.

The former Demolition Boy was now 28 years of age. Gone were the large goggles that had spent years sat on his face, he was now a svelte young man, with soft purple hair and gentle red eyes. He was also no longer the large nosed runt of the Demolition Boys, now standing at 168cm. Still short for a man his age but nowhere near the minute dimensions of his childhood.

He wore a fur lined black bomber jacket and grey stone washed jeans: items carefully picked to ensure he didn't attract attention. He already knew he was a Russian undesirable and didn't want to stand out.

He glanced to his side at his companion and sighed. He really didn't want to be here.

His companion for this trip was none other than Kai Hiwatari, former Captain of the Bladebreakers and now CEO of Voltaire Industries after the death of his grandfather. Unlike Ian he'd barely changed in appearance over the years. He _had_ lost those ridiculous blue triangles but he was still very much the presence commanding, two-tone haired individual he'd been before.

Also unlike Ian he was dressed like a businessman in a navy suit and drew looks wherever he went. Kai got attention. He was famous for leading a world winning Beyblade team after all.

Kai realised that Ian was dragging his feet across the stones and glanced at him. 'How are you coping with this? He asked in English.

Ian stared at him. They'd been over this a hundred times.

'Fucking terrified,' he responded in the same language. 'You know I don't want to be here.'

Kai grunted his usual noise that Ian had heard so many times over the years. He knew Ian's feelings about this well.

'They got in contact with me directly and asked for you personally.'

'So you keep saying,' said Ian shortly.

Kai glanced at him. Ian didn't look happy and Kai knew he'd barely slept last night. Kai grimaced and carried on walking, looking straight ahead.

'Look,' said Ian misreading his expression and relenting. 'I didn't mean to be rude. But you know how things happened. They hate me.'

'Nevertheless,' said Kai and there was no room for argument.

Kai did however privately agree with Ian. He'd laid on extreme security to protect the former blader out of his personal finances. His best security guards were waiting in the café that had been earmarked for the meeting dressed, of course, like innocent civilians. He even had armed gunmen waiting in cars outside and a surveillance van that had decked out the café in cameras, just in case.

The remaining Demolition Boys were not to be underestimated and in this _particular_ matter they were very, _very_ dangerous.

Ian had come out as a homosexual to his teammates when he'd hit 16 and they had, as Ian colloquially put it, flipped their fucking lids. Being gay in Russia was downright awful and the Demolition Boys had exacted their interpretation of social norms in a way that had made Bryan's fight with Ray all those years ago look like a disagreement between 3 year olds in a kindergarten.

They'd subjected their teammate to the kind of torture and beatings that the mafia themselves would have been proud of. Then they'd turned him out on the freezing streets of Moscow and left him to die.

Kai had been called to the hospital by Mr Dickinson and had immediately got in contact with Tala.

'Tala,' he'd gasped into the phone. 'Ian's been found practically dead. You've got to come see him. He's in a state!'

Tala had informed him of the circumstances rather curtly to a horrified Kai. He and the other Demolition Boys no longer wanted to have any further dealings with Ian, case closed.

Kai had exploded with rage and bad language. He was far more tolerant of differing sexuality than his previous Russian teammates and his once good friendship with Tala had gone down in phoenix fire. He'd thrown the phone across the room in fury, shattering a picture frame and showering Kenny and Max in glass.

Even tempered moderate Ray had been shocked.

'Surely they'll see sense?' he'd asked Kai, picking up pieces of glass from the floor.

Kai had clenched and unclenched his fists and once composed enough to talk had explained how Tala had told him that they weren't prepared to deal with someone as _disgustingly homosexual_ as Ian.

Ray had sworn. A lot. Long and loud. Tyson's jaw had hit the ground at the Chinese teen's rare and foul outburst and it had cheered Kai up no end. Kai had been sure that naïve little Ray didn't know words like that and had been damn well pleased to find that not only did he know what they meant but could use them in a grammatically structured way to indicate his displeasure. And as Ray had launched into a long tirade about tolerance and acceptance Kai had made plans.

He'd moved Ian to a private hospital where he was looked after very well. Once well enough Kai had put him on a private jet to Japan and there he had stayed. Kai and the rest of the Bladebreakers had spent months getting him to come out of the shell of shame that the Demolition Boys had built him and they'd been rewarded with a loyal friend who was almost like a brother and a part of the team.

Kai didn't care about Ian's sexuality and neither had Ray, Tyson, Max, Kenny or any of the other teams who had of course shown their support. Ian was surrounded by people who liked him for him and didn't care who he fucked.

He'd become an honorary Bladebreaker by default.

Kai sighed.

Then a couple of months ago he'd got a phone call.

It had been Tala who'd jovially greeted him down a terribly crackly line and had jokingly accused him of cutting him and the others off. He'd carried on in this manner for a few minutes before Kai had lost his temper and explained _exactly_ what he thought of Tala, Bryan and Spencer and _why_.

He'd hung up and really had thought that was that, mentally swearing to _never_ tell Ian that his former Captain had rung.

But over the course of the week Tala had kept ringing back, eventually asking to meet.

'What?' yelled Kai, elegantly choking on his own saliva. 'Why on earth do you want to meet?'

'Because we want to see you again. And bring Ian. We have…things...from the past that need to be talked about.'

And so here they were.

In Russia.

Crap.

 **Please review. This is my first published fanfic so I'd be fascinated to know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here we are, back again with the second chapter. Quick summary - Ian came out as gay and the D-Boys didn't like it much so threw him out of the team. But now they want to make amends. Can Ian really handle that?**

The café they had agreed on as the meeting location was off a main street. It had once been a favourite haunt of the Demolition Boys back when Ian had been part of the team and it barely looked like it had changed.

Ian stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it and Kai walked on a few paces before he realised he was walking alone. He came back to stand next to Ian and placed his hand on his shoulder. Ian flinched at his touch.

'I was just remembering,' he whispered.

'Remembering what?' asked Kai softly.

'The pain,' answered Ian after a short pause. 'Their fists. Bryan hit me with a…a crowbar. It's all like it was yesterday.'

Kai's breath hissed out from between his teeth. Ian hadn't spoken much about the episode and had refused to cooperate with the police back when he had been in hospital all those years ago. He hadn't wanted the police to know he was gay as it might have ended with a conviction for him instead. So he'd refused to formally identify his attackers and give any details to the Russian authorities.

It had meant that he'd never really told Kai what kind of beatings he'd been subjected to and also meant that the Demolition Boys had walked away without any kind of punishment.

Kai hadn't known that Bryan had laid into him with a bar. It was so Bryan it was terrifying. He'd seen the little shit fight and knew it was unlikely that Ian was lying. Even as a young boy back in the abbey Bryan had been capable of horrendous violence.

He squeezed Ian's shoulder with a trembling gloved hand grateful that Boris had been given the death penalty years ago. Otherwise he'd have had to hunt him down and kill Balkov himself. Kai shook his head to remove the useless thoughts and turned to look at his younger companion. Ian looked like he was going to be sick and sure enough a couple of seconds after that thought hit Kai, Ian turned against a wall and brought up his breakfast.

Kai, not prone to common acts of kindness, began to massage his back as Ian vomited helplessly again and again. When Ian appeared to have completely emptied his stomach Kai had dragged him round the corner, away from the café, and sat him on a low wall.

'We can pull out,' Kai hissed, this time speaking in Japanese. 'You do _not_ have to do this.'

They were starting to attract attention. People were staring at Ian as they walked by. He looked terrible and dishevelled, sweat pouring off his face. A familiar black van pulled up along the kerb and Kai looked up as the door slid open. Kai hooked an arm under Ian's armpit and hauled him upright, dragging him across to the van where waiting hands pulled them both in.

Kai thanked the Gods of Beyblade that he'd had the foresight to have an unmarked van full of his own parked outside the café. They'd seen everything and had come to see if Ian needed assistance. They'd wrapped a blanket around him and were giving him water.

He nodded his thanks at the first aider and went through the doorway to sit next to the driver. He removed his gloves and wiped his hands across his face leaning back into the seat. 'Thank you Allanah,' he said to the driver, a middle-aged brunette with red glasses. 'You saw him chuck?'

She nodded and pushed her glasses up her nose and Kai smiled. Allanah spoke even less than he did but she was a damn good agent and one of his best.

He'd wondered about the level of security he'd laid on and thought he may have got overboard but considering how shit Ian was feeling, Kai decided to crush his qualms about it. This was about _Ian_ and Ian's personal safety was paramount. Fuck Tala. Fuck Bryan and Spencer. And fucking fuck Balkov, the sick fuck.

The first aider, a young blonde straight out of medical school, tapped him in the shoulder bringing him out of his thoughts and motioned that he should come through to the back again. Kai stood, gave orders that Allanah should drive around for a bit to stop them looking suspicious and then followed the man to the back.

Ian's colour had returned and he'd shrugged off the blanket. He looked more determined than ever and Kai saw a dash of the abbey boy he'd once been so desperate to beat in the finals. Ian looked at him and nodded.

'This has to be done,' he intoned gravely. 'Even if all that happens is that I tell them all where they can stick their launchers.'

Kai smiled briefly. 'I'd love to see that. I may even help. However,' he reached into his coat pocket. 'I have a small present for you. Someone who is on your side no matter the situation.'

He unfolded his hand to reveal WyBorg nestled in his palm. Ian gasped and grabbed the blade, turning it over and over.

'I thought they still had it!' he exclaimed, amazed to be reunited with his bit after 10 years. 'They told me that they wouldn't give it back!'

Kai nodded. 'The BBA demanded it. You four were all on license after the BioVolt scenario remember?' Ian nodded. They'd all been in a lot of trouble. He remembered the group therapy sessions and shuddered.

'Well Dickinson told them that the bit, if no longer needed by you, was forfeit to the BBA. They had no choice if they wanted to keep blading as a team so they handed it over. Threw it apparently. Dickinson was furious. It's been in the vaults of the Russian BBA HQ for years. The new guy in charge ordered an audit and found it a few months back and sent it to Japan for you. He decided that WyBorg should go back to his original owner.'

Kai sighed. 'When I received it I tested the waters with you. Asked you about taking up blading again for that charity match in November? But you told me to stick it. You told me that you'd never blade again so I didn't dare raise it with you after that. I just put it in my desk and left it there. Until now.'

Ian hadn't taken his gaze off Wyborg. When he eventually raised his head an evil fire was lit in his eyes. He tossed it in the air and catching the blade, pocketed it. With the return of his former partner the difference was immediate. Ian Papov, ex-Demolition Boy and former student of the Boris Balkov's school of unethical blading for utter bastards, was back.

'Ready?' smirked Kai.

'Let it rip,' snarled Ian.

 **Kind of a slow chapter. But necessary. Ian has his fire back now and is ready to go and face his team. Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bit of a long time since the last update but I've been busy. I know. Sorry. Anyway...So Ian has Wyborg back and is feeling a bit better. Now he's off to meet the D-Boys.**

Allanah had driven them round the block back to where they'd hopped in the van and they got out heading back to the café. At the door Ian hesitated looking at Kai. Kai had nodded his support and with a shared brief smile Ian opened the door.

The café was crowded with waiters rushing everywhere fulfilling various orders from all tables. But one particular table stood out. The three Demolition Boys were already seated and drinking coffee. Kai smirked in amusement as he realised that they were on a table between a young couple apparently out on a date and some lads playing chess. They were all his security guards.

Spencer spotted them first and stood, alerting the other two to the visitors. Spencer looked careworn and tired, a badgerlock now on the left side of his dirty blond hair. Kai wondered how it had happened. It looked old. Spencer nodded to Kai, who nodded back and then he glanced at Ian who pretended not to see.

The next to stand was Tala and Kai was glad to see he was practically unchanged. He was a male model now as far as Kai understood and his work was all round the globe. He'd seen some of his photos for underwear modelling and had wondered himself on occasion whether he was going gay. Even Kai had to admit that Tala was _hot_.

The third member of their group didn't bother to get up. But that was Bryan all over. He looked uncomfortable. He kept touching his right arm and Kai remembered he kept concealed knives strapped to his forearms. Bryan's tendencies towards violence were well documented and the grey haired man could go from mild to murderous in an instant. Thanking his decision to overdo the security for the second time that day Kai moved in front of Ian and glared at him. Bryan's hair was long now and was tied in a low ponytail halfway down his back. He looked like he was channelling Garland.

It was also clear from the various expressions around the table that this was unlikely to go well. Bryan looked grumpy, Tala looked like he'd just lost an argument and Spencer looked worried. All of them looked like they were clearly having second thoughts.

Kai sat at the table and motioned for Ian to do the same ensuring that he sat between him and Spencer. He was going to do his best to protect Ian from the wrath of Tala and Bryan who were undoubtedly the most dangerous of the trio. Putting a table between him and them was a good move and, if it didn't work, well he always had a revolver in his pocket. It was the one that his grandfather used to keep in his top drawer. It was ancient, had a notoriously dodgy trigger and had shot itself randomly through the desk several times in its service.

'Well hello you three,' Kai smiled as genuinely as he could while sliding his hand round the butt of the gun in his jacket pocket. 'How are things in good old mother Russia?'

Tala glared at him. 'We're not here to discuss pleasantries.'

Kai gave him a practiced look. He'd learned it from Voltaire. It was the beautifully protracted, drawn out, horrendously blank stare of a very rich and important man who was trying to work out why you were necessary. He used it at board meetings occasionally. It always made people squirm.

Tala shifted in his seat and averted his gaze.

'So we're here to discuss why you assaulted your team mate and threw him out to die like last week's trash?'

It was nasty, barbed and designed to put Tala in his place. Unfortunately the moment was rather badly spoiled by Ian choking on his coffee. Kai mentally cursed himself. Ian was a great guy for statistical analysis and produced all of Kai's reports but was terrible in meetings. His poker face had been great but after his thrashing at the hands of his team mates he'd rather lost his old skill.

Bryan raised an eyebrow and Spencer reached out to bang Ian on the back. Ian recoiled from his touch and Kai caught Spencer's wrist lightning fast. He twisted it enough to ensure he had the blond man's attention.

'When they operated on Ian after your…treatment of him…they had to replace a few things. His ribcage was partially destroyed and is now somewhat synthetic. Interesting technology. Ground-breaking at the time of course but it has a 50 year guarantee. Please do not lower that number.'

He let go and Spencer, pale and strained, withdrew his hand slowly. Spencer was not stupid and had clearly caught the threat. Kai had spent his time with Ray, Lee and Tyson's grandfather and both he and Ian knew martial arts from both China and Japan. Spencer would have felt the training and strength in the twist and would not be reaching out within Kai's personal space again.

Kai glanced around at Bryan and as red eyes met fierce lilac he found himself beginning to regret encouraging Ian to come to this meeting. He was sitting there focussed on his coffee and hadn't met the eyes of his former teammates at all. Kai was going to have to go at this like the CEO that he was.

'So Tala,' he said taking a sip of the coffee. 'What do you want to talk about? Why _are_ we here?'

'We want to patch things up.'

Ian snorted and Tala stared at him. 'You want to say something squirt?'

It was unfortunate, Kai remarked to Ray later, that Tala had chosen to use the words that he always had addressed Ian with back in the old days. Back in the old days Ian would have smirked and given some other kind of rude response.

Back in the old days when foul language had been the cornerstone of their friendship.

Back in the old days it _would_ have worked.

But over 10 years later when the old days had truly been consigned to the dustbin of the past it was just going to rub Ian up the wrong way.

Ian sat up and stared his former Captain in the face, his red eyes burning with hate. He put his elbow on the table and leaned across Kai.

'Fuck you Tala,' he'd hissed. 'You're a cunt and you always will be. I'm only here because Kai made me come. I want nothing to do with you or your mates. I have a life now, far away from here, with people who don't care where I stick my fucking cock.'

Tala had blanched at that and Kai was impressed. Giving Wyborg back had truly allowed Ian to reconnect with his slightly arsy, trash-talking younger self. Bryan had placed both hands on the table about to get up and intervene when Kai had withdrawn his gun, also resting it gently on the table. There had been a short standoff and Bryan had capitulated grudgingly sitting back arms folded.

As Ian took another breath and launched into a second tirade of verbal abuse Kai observed Bryan rubbing his arm _again_. Always the same spot. He frowned and his confusion deepened when he observed Spencer making the same movement.

But now Ian was badly in his personal space so he reached out an arm and forced Ian back into his seat with the Japanese word used to indicate that he, Ian, should shut his gob. Ian growled and grabbed a biscuit shoving the whole thing into his mouth.

Spencer let out a shaky breath. 'You always did have guts Ian, I'll give you that.'

Ian stared at him and swallowed the biscuit. Kai stopped him.

'Only if it's polite Ian please.'

'I have nothing polite to say.'

'That's fair enough,' murmured Tala.

Ian stared at him.

'We do deserve it. We were just so shocked. The law in this country Ian…it was…and still is really…not kind to people like you. We all went along with it because we were always told the law was right. And you know how Boris looked on homosexuality.'

They all nodded.

Boris had made it clear that gays were scum back at the abbey. He'd whipped two of their classmates that he'd caught kissing one day. They'd been forced to watch as Boris had beaten the boys to death. It had taken a long time for them to die.

'Pacha and Alexsandir,' said Ian.

'I always hated that kid's hair,' said Tala, male model extraordinaire.

'Just so long as that was all you hated,' quipped Ian.

Kai smiled. Ian had regained some of his annoying wit.

Tala sighed. 'I can't say I like it Ian. It's just not…natural to me. Jesus! Let me speak!' he exclaimed as Ian got ready for another outburst. Ian slumped back in his chair like a moody teenager and waited.

'I am, however, sorry for beating you.' He glanced at Kai. 'We heard that we nearly killed you. That never was our intention, we swear. We panicked.'

Tala seemed to get caught on his words for a second and Spencer took over. 'We don't do fear Ian or anything new. We like our routine. When you came out, we stepped back into Abbey mode. Back into the bad old ways. We shouldn't have. But we did. I'm sorry.'

Bryan nodded too, fervently. Eyes warily flicking around the café.

There was silence as Ian considered this. Words were not the way of the Demolition Boys and never had been. Silent hand signals and barked orders had always been their prerogative and Ian knew that as apologies went, this was pretty much the best he was going to get. But it just wasn't enough. He remembered the pain and the weeks in hospital.

Ian shook his head. 'As a group we always did think with our fists. Particularly you, Bryan.'

Bryan, aware of the intentional jibe, sat motionlessly glaring at Ian who was grinning that god-awfully moronic smile that Kai always warned him about. Then the lilac eyes switched to Kai. 'I know these people in the café aren't civilians,' he said quietly. 'I'm not a total idiot. I can spot a trained soldier anywhere. Particularly one with concealed weapons.'

Kai smiled. He'd been prepared for this. He knew that they were likely to spot the security guards in the café and he didn't much care. 'All for you dearest Bryan,' he purred into the silence of the café. All of the guards were silently watching their boss now waiting for an indication that he might want Bryan dead.

Bryan looked taken aback but Kai continued. 'At least you know what I think of you. Protecting Ian from you and yours is worth the money spent. Ian is a fantastic financial forecaster and I really do need him alive.' He waved a ringed hand lazily and slowly the space warmed up again as the patrons returned to their fake conversations.

'I hold all the cards.'

'Making you difference from Boris how exactly?' snarled Bryan, uncomfortable about being on the back foot.

'None at all, my dear Bryan,' trilled Kai playing the act of the rich boy he had always felt uneasy about being. 'I'm just like him and Voltaire. Nasty, plotting and fucking evil. I have a pool filled with dollar bills you know, so I can go swimming in money.'

Ian snickered as he took another biscuit. Kai had no such thing and was practically never extravagant. He hated the show of opulence and only had two decent suits. The rest of the time he wore whatever the damn he wanted and never expected anything more from his employees. But he was a true philanthropist and had recently paid for one of his PA's to go on a wonderful once in a lifetime trip with her wheelchair bound son staying at the best hotels and flying first class.

People worked hard for Mr Hiwatari because he had _earned_ the respect his position usually automatically commanded.

Tala broke the silence first by snorting. 'Liar.'

'Obviously,' said Kai rolling his eyes. 'Who wants to go swimming in dirty American money?'

He turned slightly and, to the security guard behind him, said 'No offence, Jack.'

The blond guard who had been identified stuck a thumb up and nodded 'Of course Sir. I know you're joking.' The thick Texan accent stuck out a mile and Spencer nearly dropped his cup.

Kai turned back to the three Russians and realised that they were gaping at him. 'What?'

'Never mind,' said Spencer shaking his head. 'We just didn't realise you'd turned into such a people person.'

'I've changed,' said Kai. 'Have you?'

There was silence again and the sounds of the café rolled over the 5 men.

'We don't know if we can,' said Spencer quietly looking at Ian who had spent the time munching through all the biscuits on the table.

Ian stopped mid crunch and looked at him before swallowing. 'These biscuits are the best,' he said. 'We don't get these in Japan.' Then he sighed. 'I've missed you guys you know. We were close. But when I needed your support you weren't there!'

'The world has moved on since we lost in 2000. Where I live now being gay is just a thing. Like having blue eyes or having your ears pierced. _No one cares_. Except here, where I still find that the guys I grew up with, my mates who I thought _always_ had my back are so behind.'

'I hang out with Ray and Lee now, you know. Lee by the way is, get this, _also gay_. Fuck it, we're everywhere. Me and Lee are damn good mates. He taught me martial arts and now I could probably defend myself a bit better against you lot. Oh and then there's Oliver. He's the French one. Great guy, great cook. We're also mates and I swear that guy makes everyone he knows fat. He's a celebrity chef now, you've probably heard of him.'

'I'm even friends with Emily. A girl. Get me. Ian's friends with girls now. And she's American. I'm not sure which is worse in your eyes but whatever. We exchange emails every so often. We're both techies and we play tennis when I visit but she always beats me.'

'I have so many friends now, who love me for me! But I never forgot you bastards. We were always there for each other in the days of the abbey. We were family but now…I don't know what we are. I can't change to make you accept me and I won't apologise as I haven't done anything wrong.'

'But I miss you. Your support. We always had each other's backs. Now…' he choked up for a second, the lump in his throat threatening to overwhelm him.

He glared at his 3 former friends who were stunned at his outburst. This was not the Ian they knew. They'd missed so much in the years that had sped by. Ian had grown up so much from the long nosed kid they once knew.

'We can't erase the past. I nearly died!' he yelled red eyes flashing.

'Why are we here? What do you want from me? I won't hide what I am just so you lot can be happy!'

 **Bit of a long one here with some excessive language. I just don't think that the Ian would be a polite thing. He would be one of the people to, once starting to learn a new language, pick up all the profanities first. That's my view of him anyway. See what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So Ian's still a mouthy little thing and the others aren't much better. Despite being about Ian I've made this fairly Kai centric but I feel it works. I mean he is still thinking about Ian. Anyway, so Ian's had a little outburst and we're picking up from there.**

Ian glanced around the table and found that not one Demolition Boys could meet his eyes after his verbal explosion. Turns out that even after all these years they still couldn't handle it. Making up his mind he stood up abruptly.

'We're done here,' he said coldly. 'I'm leaving.'

Tala's head shot up. 'Just like Kai then? I see you've learned a lot from him.'

The temperature of the café seemed to lower as Ian met his former Captain's ice blue eyes. 'You _threw_ me out, remember. You told me to go. You're still telling me to go now. Nothing you've said makes me think you can deal with homosexuals.'

Tala laughed sourly. 'You can't expect me to like that you bum men,' he said sarcastically. 'You know what your problem is…'

'Yeah,' screamed Ian turning on his heel so that they couldn't see the pain in his face. 'It's you!'

He slammed the door of the café and stepped out into the street. It was cold and he pulled his jacket around him as he strode off down the road. As he got to the intersection he heard a vehicle pull up beside him and he stopped. It was Kai's security van.

Allanah looked down at him from the cab and wound down the window. Before he could say anything she'd thrown a launcher and rip cord out onto the pavement at his feet and driven off. It was one of the bog standard ones that fitted in the palm of your hand. He hadn't used one in years. But now he had all he needed to Beyblade.

Picking it up, he made a beeline for a nearby park. He needed to work off some anger.

* * *

Back in the café Kai stared at Tala incredulously.

'…can't expect me to like that _you bum men_?' he asked, his voice rising an octave higher for the last three words.

Tala looked shaken by what had come out of his mouth. 'That came out wrong. Really wrong. I didn't mean…' Tala put his head in his hands. 'He still has the power to piss me off, even now. The little shit.'

'Still,' said Kai. 'You could have chosen better words. I can't believe you said that. Fuck it Tala. I thought you wanted to mend bridges, not burn the city.' He glanced out the window of the café. 'I need to go and find him before he does something stupid and chucks himself into the Volga.'

Spencer looked at him, concern on his features. 'He wouldn't commit suicide, would he?'

Kai sighed and put the gun that he'd laid on the table to deter Bryan back in his pocket. 'You didn't see him after we got him out of the hospital. He was a mess. Physically and mentally. He did talk about just ending it all a few times.'

Kai sighed at the memory. Ian had refused to eat, sleep or _do anything_ for weeks after getting to Japan. Eventually, after losing his temper, Kai had physically dragged the kid outside into the garden and sat him beside the koi pond in the hopes he'd wake up from whatever trance he'd decided to immerse himself in.

He'd stayed there staring at the fish for hours until he'd burnt under the harsh Japanese sun. Ray had turned up to see how everything was going and after yelling at Kai about fair skins had gone and sat with him for a bit, arranging a parasol over Ian's slumped form. Ray had talked at him about everything and anything not expecting any answers. He'd nattered about everything from what was going on in the news to Japanese culture. Eventually Ian had started responding like Kai had all those years ago.

Ray just talked at you until eventually you drowned in words. He had a way of breaking down barriers.

Kai wished Ray was here now. Again. 'Let's just find him before we have to bother the river police.'

* * *

Ian growled with annoyance. The first 2 parks he'd checked were Beyblade dish free. One had even had a sign stating that no beyblading was permitted. He wanted to kill and or destroy something. Probably starting with that sign.

The next park better have a dish or he was going to carve one himself into the pavement.

Luck was on his side however. The third park had quite a good set up including, he smiled, a tournament size dish.

Stepping up to the lip he cleared the leaves from the rim and stared down. He'd done this so many times before but so _so_ many years ago. Unbidden, his hands had already inserted the rip cord and fixed his blade and stepping back into position he launched Wyborg into the dish.

The clash as blade met metal was comforting. It was a homely noise. Putting his head back he thought for a second he could hear the screams of the crowd, the whizz of a second Beyblade and the cry of the commentator just above the wind.

It felt so good to be blading again. He could feel all the old skills welling up in him as he sped the blade around the dish in its old erratic movement. Just like a snake. And right now, a snake he had. One that he could call on whenever he wanted.

'Wyborg!' he called dredging up the power to summon his bit beast and the viper came forth. His bit beast gave him a funny look when it first emerged from the blade, almost as if it was trying to work out who he was. It shot up in a flash of purple and then circled his form as if checking him out.

It didn't take long however, for his bit to realise it was him. He'd changed so much visually but his aura hadn't changed at all and that's what bit beasts fed off. Wyborg twisted and writhed above and around his head eagerly greeting his master after such a long time apart. Ian raised his hands and laughed maniacally as the tortuous twisting of his bit whipped up the leaves, dust and pebbles of the park, turning them into flying debris in the wind.

Here and now he couldn't care about anything. It was just him and Wyborg. Just like the old days.

* * *

'What do you mean you didn't follow him!' yelled Kai at the parked van.

Allanah shrugged noncommittedly. She'd explained that she'd given Ian a launcher and let him go. They were now standing outside the café of the pavement and had discovered that the surveillance van had not just lost Ian but had failed to follow him in the first place. Apparently Allanah had made a call based on the situation they'd been monitoring in the café and had decided to let him go off by himself. Kai wanted to kill her and the others weren't much happier.

'Great!' exclaimed Bryan. 'Just fucking great. So now we don't have a lead.' He shook his grey hair with annoyance and sneered at Kai. 'Looks like your security guys aren't as good as you thought.'

Seeing that Bryan and Kai were about to start an argument on the pavement Spencer stepped between them. 'Why did your driver give him a launcher?' he asked. 'He doesn't have a Beyblade does he?'

'He has Wyborg. The BBA sent it to me, I gave it to him,' said Kai simply. 'He has it with him now.'

Spencer nodded pulling on a striped woolly hat. 'Then he'd be going to use it. He always did. Whenever he got annoyed he always worked off steam with Wyborg. He'll be at one of the bey parks.'

'Sure?' asked Kai. 'Well. I don't have anything better.' He shot a dark look at the van. 'Let's go and search.'

'Split up?' suggested Tala. 'You and I, and Bryan goes with Spencer. We _will_ cover more ground.'

Kai nodded. He couldn't resist in the face of logic. Fuck his life. How had it got to this!

Only half listening to the directions and instructions Tala gave to the other two he stared at the clouds above. When Tala had finished he tapped Kai on the shoulder and they headed off in a different direction from Bryan and Spencer.

They searched two parks without success before Tala pulled up short. 'I really am sorry about all of this,' he murmured looking pale and fragile. 'I just thought we could go back to how it all was before. We really were going to make amends.'

Kai looked at him but kept his mouth shut. Tala didn't look like he was finished. 'I also wanted to make amends with you, you know. We were best friends! Or at least the abbey equivalent. I fucked up. We all fucked up. I should have said that to Ian but my…my pride got in the way.'

He began to cry and Kai was genuinely shocked. Tala looked like he was in pain. Wondering how many more shocks his heart could take in just one day he reached out to Tala and on the spur of the moment embraced him. Tala stiffened for a second and then leaned against him, his arms circling his waist.

Kai and Tala had been close once, almost like brothers. He'd been ripped out of Tala's life twice now, with long absences in-between, and even Kai had to admit he missed the red head. 'I missed you too,' he told Tala, the shorter man's hair tickling his forehead. 'Isn't life shit at times?'

Tala gave a little snuffle, which Kai decided must be a laugh and pulled back to look at Kai's face.

'You looked better with the war paint,' he smirked, all trace of sadness gone except for the tear tracks still evident on his face.

'Still got the horns though, demon boy?' countered Kai and Tala punched him in the arm. Kai staggered back under the onslaught and remember the cybernetics that he'd been implanted with. Tala also looked like he'd realised the same.

'Sorry!' he stuttered. 'I forget how strong I am. Even now.'

Kai ruefully rubbed his arm and looked Tala up and down. He looked normal enough, unless you knew what you were looking for. He stood too straight, and his fingers twitched occasionally. 'How is…it…these days,' he asked.

Tala stared at him and then lowered his gaze. 'I have to go in to get check-ups every few months. I've had to have new circuitry a few times and I've been told my end of life estimate is low.' His face creased up for a second. 'Emotions are a bitch. They hurt like fire because my body keeps trying to treat them like software viruses and eliminate them. Original estimates from Balkov's equations say that I shouldn't even have lasted this long so I think it's only the surgery and the upgrades that keep me going. I'm a mess.'

'We all thought they could remove it. Put me back to normal but when I was 20 they said it couldn't be done. Turns out I've melded with the technology perfectly as Boris knew I would, of course. But that's why I was so arsy back there. The only thing my…body…allows me to be is angry, in pain or hating something. Bryan and Spence just know how I am and get round me but I should have reminded Ian what I was like. Then, maybe, we wouldn't be bloody doing this now. He probably thinks I've had everything removed.'

He looked into the distance for a second and then said faintly. 'I don't even know why I'm telling you this. You were always…so easy to talk to. You never judged me, unless I was genuinely being a total pillock.'

'I still won't judge you now,' said Kai.

Tala smiled. A genuine smile: But then it was gone like a cloud covering the sun and his eyebrows creased in pain. 'Fucking software,' he spat. 'It keeps telling me that I can only be angry.'

Kai put his hand on Tala's head feeling the hard spikes of hair gel press into his palm. 'I'm sorry,' he said sincerely. 'For everything.'

This time Tala was ready and the ice cold expression never wavered from his face. He nodded instead and Kai marvelled at his control. He sighed and then straightened up. 'Come on, we've got Ian to find and when we do, I'll explain why you were a total arse. Ian will understand. He _will_. He's abbey trained. He knows your deal.'

Tala opened his mouth to reply but they were both shunted off their feet by an unnatural wind. As they were picking themselves up Kai turned to see a familiar purple glow emanating from between the trees. There was only one kind of aura that could do that.

'There you are, snake boy,' he whispered and set off in pursuit.

 **I thought that I'd drop in Tala's problems too. I mean the guy is a cyborg and various writers deal with it in different ways. So Ian's taking Wyborg for a spin and the guys look like they've just found him. Be prepared for violence.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It has been like FOREVER. Life has not been kind recently and I've had very little mojo to do anything. But I did get round to sorting out my tax. So yay! Right. On with the story! So Tala has let off a bit of steam, Kai is playing mother-hen and Ian is blading in a park. What happens next?**

The scene that awaited Tala and Kai as they came to the small clearing in the trees could only be described as carnage.

Ian had unleashed Wyborg and was slowly but systematically destroying the plaza.

He looked demonic, encased in purple light as Wyborg whipped up a wind at the level of the tree crowns. His blade had long since left the dish and was speeding everywhere, bouncing off trees and rocks. Sizable branches and rocks were being thrown about and Tala, whose reflexes put even Kai's to shame, hastily pulled himself behind a tree trunk as a fairly sizable rock bounced his way.

Ian was officially letting rip.

'…' yelled Kai.

'…' screamed back Tala.

Kai rolled his eyes as this was getting them nowhere and moved his hands in abbey sign, the special language they'd developed to get round the guards at the abbey so they could communicate without speaking. He'd never realised how useful it could be.

 _What the hell is he doing?_ His hands mimed out the question.

Catching his drift Tala responded. _Balkov himself knows_ he replied and looked back at Ian. He was laughing into the wind. He looked _mental_. Ian knew he always looked mildly like Boris, their wonderful previous benefactor, and it had always pissed him off. But right now he _seriously_ looked like him. Right down to the evil glint in his eyes.

 _Wyborg will rip this place apart if we don't stop him_ signed Tala.

Kai rolled his eyes knowingly. Demolition Boys as a rule liked destruction; it was in the name after all.

Movement out of the corner of his eye attracted his attention and he spotted Bryan and Spencer arriving in the plaza then hastily getting behind a bench out of sight. Crouched where he was, he signed at them hoping they remembered enough of the secret code to communicate back.

 _I don't think giving him his Beyblade was a good idea Kai_ signed Spencer catching on quickly.

 _Destroying Russia was not what I had in mind when I gave him Wyborg_ Kai explained. _I just wanted to give him a little confidence._

 _Confidence!_ Signed Bryan aggressively. _Have you seen what he's doing to the place, the mental little shit!_

Tala gave Kai a look that said Bryan was right and Kai was left with the feeling of not knowing who to want to punch first. He hadn't felt so in need of delivering his fist into someone's face since retiring from the Bladebreakers.

He'd have to settle with Ian.

 _I'm going to talk him down_ he motioned as a nearby tree toppled. _See if I can get him to put up his blade_.

 _Do you think that will work?_ Signed Tala and Spencer at the same time.

Kai shrugged flicked his fingers in the simple motion that indicated they should stay still and hidden.

He steeled himself then walked forward and into the typhoon. Pebbles bounced against his body and he ducked and rolled as a branch flew past at head height.

In the corner of his eye he saw Bryan telling Tala that he evidently had a death wish.

Privately agreeing with Bryan in the confines of his own head he headed towards the dish and waved his arms until he got Ian's attention. When Ian spotted him the storm died down a little and Ian's expression softened. 'Thanks for Wyborg,' shouted Ian. 'He was just what I needed. And he still recognises me!'

Kai nodded, mouth dry. 'I'm glad,' he said edging forward. 'But seriously stop this. You're ripping the place up.'

'I don't care,' came the response.

'Yes, you do!' said Kai Hiwatari, CEO of Voltaire Enterprises. 'You used to love Russian parks!'

'Not any more. I'm not welcome here so why should I care about them?' The wind was rising again and Kai felt a pebble clip his head.

'Look. We both know what this is about. Tala was being…Tala,' Kai yelled into the gust that nearly took his off his feet. 'You remember what Boris did to him! All the modifications, the cyber shit. He's still got it! They couldn't get rid of it! No emotion but hate! That was what Boris used to say all the time and that's all Tala's got. Pretty much all other emotions hurt!'

Ian was looking confused and wary so Kai kept going. 'He wants to feel remorse. He's desperate to. But he knows you're a part of the team. He really, _really_ wants you back. They all do! They're just a useless bunch of fuckers who can't work out how to do it properly!

Wyborg was wobbling as Ian's focus wavered.

'Whether you like it or not you are a Demolition Boy! Abbey trained to the bone. You're one of them and they are a part of you!'

Ian was staring down at Wyborg who had stopped in its tracks and was spinning stationary.

'Bryan and Spencer regret what they did!' Kai kept on. He couldn't afford to let up now. If Ian lost focus his blade would lose momentum and go over. Then they could hightail it out of here before the authorities found them. Kai hated explaining things to the police. They asked so many questions.

Ian opened his mouth to respond and looked up.

Suddenly the loss and confusion in his expression fled and it was replaced with sheer hatred. Kai stepped back before realising that Ian wasn't looking at him, but _behind_ him and Kai whirled to find Spencer, Bryan and Tala standing 20m or so behind him.

'Move back!' he yelled to them as the storm began to rise again. They'd undone all his work. He'd nearly got Ian to capitulate until they'd decided to let themselves be seen.

Ian's expression had turned black with evil desire as he focussed on his former teammates. He could hear the sound of their fists beating against his body as it echoed down the years and all he could think about was revenge. They'd pay for what they'd done. Now he had the power to truly make them repent.

Kai saw the blade coming in slow motion and, with years of training with Max who, bless him, didn't have the _best_ aim in the world, threw himself aside. As he bounced and rolled off into a bush he saw Tala, Bryan and Spencer raise their arms as Wyborg sped towards them.

He reached out a hand from his position on his belly and screamed as the blade went in for the kill.

* * *

Spencer tapped Bryan on the shoulder as they watched Kai plead with Ian. 'You know this isn't going to work,' he said simply. Communication was easier now that the storm was abating.

'I know that,' countered Bryan. 'So does Captain.'

Spencer glanced at Tala from his position and found that he was staring at Bryan and Spencer intently.

'Kai just doesn't have the power to stop him. He hates us too much. We beat him shitless,' continued Bryan.

Tala made a small sign from his position that basically translated as _I'm waiting for ideas_.

Spencer sighed and signed back. _You know we don't have a choice. He needs closure_.

 _Duly noted_. Tala looked uncomfortable for a second before the familiar frown ghosted his features. _Then we must give him what he wants. Agreed? It's time for our back up plan._

Spencer bit his lip and looked down at Bryan who nodded. 'It'll be worse for me,' he said. 'I did the most to him. I dished out the worst punishment.' He hung his head thinking of the crowbar. He still had it, hiding under his bed with all the other junk from the years.

Bryan always threw stuff under his bed. It was his way of hiding from things. Things he'd done and regretted usually. There was an entire photo album of photos containing Ian under there too. He hadn't had the guts to pull it out and take a look at it. He'd been too terrified.

Now he was going to have the face the real thing. One very angry Ian.

He felt Spencer lay his hand on his shoulder in solidarity and he looked up at his blonde friend and smiled. His smile was wobbly, he knew, but it was all he could manage.

Spencer turned and signed at Tala, signing their agreement. It was time to face Ian and his wrath.

The walk to stand behind Kai was the longest Bryan had ever done. It was a walk to the damn gallows. Standing between his friends he turned and nodded to Tala. They'd take this as a team. A team of only 3, but a team nevertheless.

He ignored Kai's screamed order and his desperate combat roll out of the way of Wyborg as it hurtled towards them. He felt Tala begin to shake with fear beside him and heard Spencer's breath hitch in his throat.

He could see Ian's face, filled with pure anger, untempered by the years and could hear his screamed orders to his Beyblade.

'Now!' called Tala and as one they made the same movement.

All three shut their eyes as the blade bounced off a tree and span towards them.

'Wyborg! Sand Bind!'

 **DUN DUN DUN! What on earth do they think they're doing? This back up plan of Tala's had better be good or they are snake food.**


End file.
